


rabbit

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	rabbit

토끼. 토끼를 좋아한다.  
토돌이를 처음 데려와 자신이 책임지기로 한 때에 어떤 심정이었건 그 전 부터도 토끼는 좋았다. 사실 누구라도 토끼를 직접 보면 싫다고는 할 수는 없을 것이다. 한 손에 뿌듯하게 들어오는 작은 몸집은 쥐는 순간 바스라질까 걱정스러울 정도로 보드랍고 말랑해서 조바심이 일지만 그 불안조차도 한번에 잊을 수 있을 만큼 따스하고 사랑스러운 것이 토끼라는 생물이다.

“좋은 아침.”

아침에 일어나면 가장 먼저 토돌이가 잠들어 있는 토끼장의 문을 연다. 매일 비슷한 시간. 어스름이 걷히기 시작하는 새벽이면 신카이는 슬리퍼를 끌며 건초를 한웅큼 집어다가 우리의 문을 열었다. 물기 어려 새카맣게 반짝이는 눈동자는 저만치서 들려오는 신발소리에도 신이 난 듯 우리 안을 뛰어다니곤 한다. 그렇게 서로가 다가가는 시간 동안 설레다가 문을 여는 순간이면 문 앞까지 와 기다리고 있던 코가 쫑긋거리며 튀어나와 새근거리며 신카이를 맞이하는 것이다.   
말랑하고 부드러운 배와 촉촉하게 젖은 코. 더없이 상냥한 눈동자를 가진 이 따스한 생명이 손에 들린 건초를 받아먹는 순간에는 매번 심장이 뛰었다. 같은 서클의 동료가 반 쯤은 빈정거리며 흘려 말했듯 자신은 정말로 토돌이에게 반해버렸는지도 모른다. 보송거리는 털이 바람에 흔들리는 것이 좋았고, 쉴 새 없이 발름거리는 코가 손등을 부비는 것이 좋았고, 무엇보다도 그 존재가 사랑스럽다. 그래서, 매일 아침 수고라고도 할 수 있는 아침 산책을 토돌이를 위해 기꺼이 신카이는 감내했다.  
우리 안의 짐승이라고 자연이 좋은 것을 모를 리가 없다. 신카이는 그렇게 생각했다. 하물며 토돌이는 원래가 산속에서 자유롭게 뛰어다니던 녀석이다. 언제나의 날씨가 같고 언제나의 컨디션이 같은 것이 아니어서 이따금씩 아침 훈련만 해도 벅찰 때도 종종 있었지만 신카이는 토돌이와 함께 하는 아침 산책을 결코 포기하지 않았다.   
처음 풀 위에 놓아주었을 때는 어색한 듯 길가를 바라보며 움찔거리던 녀석이 이제는 제법 뛰는 폼을 잰다. 폴짝이며 움직이는 동그란 엉덩이를 보며 느리게 걸음을 옮기다보면 산뜻한 풀내에 코 끝이 찡하다. 여름이 다가오면서 하늘은 더 새푸르게 높아지고 종아리까지 자란 풀은 억세어 그을은 피부를 간질인다.   
토돌이가 제법 멀리까지 뛰기 시작하면서는 산책줄을 마련했다. 신카이의 머리카락을 닮은 붉은 줄은 사이클부에서 선물한 것이다. 토끼성애자니 뭐니 놀려대도 저마다 토돌이를 신경쓰고 있는 것이리라. 새빨갛게 산뜻한 붉은 산책줄은 푸른 풀 위에서 선명하게 도드라진다. 팽팽하게 당겨지는 줄을 따라 서둘러 걸음을 옮기면 조용하게 가라앉은 눈이 신카이를 올려다본다. 무언가 말하고 싶은 듯 옴짝거리는 입매를 바라보고 있자면 바람이 멈춘다. 바람이 멈춘 자리 위로 더위도 가시고, 이른 새벽의 풀내도 사라져 그 순간에는 정말 자전거고 학교고 다 필요없이 너무 좋아 지금 딱 죽어도 괜찮을 것 같다는 생각이 드는 것이다.   
이쯤 되면 중증이다. 부정할 수 없을 만큼 자신이 토돌이에게 빠졌음을 매번 인정하면서도 매번 반한다. 어떻게 사랑하지 않을 수가 있을까. 스스로가 떠올린 생각에 어쩐지 부끄러워 뺨을 긁적이지만 그것 역시 매일같이 있어오는 일이다.  
신카이는 길게 기지개를 켜며 토돌이의 목에 건 줄을 늘어트렸다. 이 근방은 사람이 그다지 오가지 않는 외진 산책로다. 짧게 자란 풀 덕분에 토돌이가 눈에 보이지 않는 일도 적고 드문드문 나무 아래로 그늘도 적당해 신카이가 꽤나 좋아하는 코스다. 사박거리며 발 아래 눕는 풀소리가 좋아 잠시 한눈을 판 사이에 토돌이가 멀리 달아나버렸다. 아무리 눈에 잘 띄는 오솔길로 걷기 시작해도 제멋대로 뛰는 토끼의 성질은 어쩔 수 없어 금세 풀숲에 파묻혀 버린다. 처음에는 패닉상태로 풀섶을 헤집고 다녔지만 이제는 요령이 생겨 언제나 가던 길로 조심스럽게 걸음을 옮긴다. 토끼는, 예민한 동물이니까 놀라지 않게. 그렇게, 그런데-

“아…….”

아침 간식 겸 입에 물고 있던 파워바가 떨어질 뻔 했다. 절로 벌어지려는 입을 애써 다물며 신카이는 걸음을 멈추었다. 동그란 등이, 아주 작게 움찔거렸다. 밝은 갈색의 등 위로 그보다 더 밝은 색의 머리카락이 일렁인다.

“너 여기서 뭐 하는거야?”

소근거리는 목소리에 저도 모르게 나가려던 발을 다시 한 번 멈추었다. 움찔거리는 토돌이의 코가 조심스럽게 내밀어진 손 위에 닿는다. 신카이는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다.

“길이라도 잃었어?”

그다지 낯을 가리는 녀석이라고는 생각한 적이 없지만 그래도 이건 너무하다. 금세 처음 본 사람에게 저렇게 친한 척이라니. 섭섭한 것도 잠시 조심스럽게 움직인 손이 토돌이를 안아들었다. 하얗고 기다란 손가락 사이로 토돌이의 등이 사부작거린다. 보송거리는 털은 보드랍게 손가락 사이를 간질일 터다. 

“이렇게 예쁜데, 엄마는 어딜 간거야?”

길을 잃은 것이 아니라고. 그냥 산책을 나온 것이라고, 그렇게 말해야 하는데 어쩐지 입이 떨어지지 않는다. 신카이는 파워바를 한 입 베어물고는 간신히 발을 움직였다. 토돌이를 찾을 때 처럼 조심스럽게, 소리가 나지 않게.  
한 걸음. 풀 위를 벗어나 맨 땅을 밟았다.  
두 걸음. 토돌이가 오물거리며 손등에 다시 한 번 코를 가져다 댄다.  
세 걸음. 폭신해보이는 머리카락이 작게 웃었다.  
네 걸음. 문제가 생겼다. 토돌이에게 친구가 생긴 것 같다.  
다섯 걸음. 자기랑 똑같이 생긴 친구가.  
어쩐지 귓가가 뜨거워서 여섯번째 걸음은 채 딛어지지 못하고 멈추었다. 저도 모르게 뺨을 쓸고는 가볍게 헛기침을 했다. 손에 쥔 산책줄이 손바닥 깊이 파고들도록 힘이 들어갔지만 어쩐지 아프다는 생각은 들지 않았다.

“어?”

복슬거리는 머리 아래로 동그란 눈동자가 신카이를 올려다 보았다. 작은 입술이 움직인다. 여전히 그 손 안에 토돌이가 안겨 있다. 똑같이, 둘 다 촉촉하게 젖어 반짝이는 시선이 동시에 신카이에게 쏟아졌다.

“엄마가 아니라 아빠였구나.”

매끄럽게 휘어지는 눈가에 신카이는 저도 모르게 입술을 깨물었다. 이 세상에 토돌이보다 사랑스러운 토끼는 지금까지도 앞으로도 없을거라 믿었는데. 정신을 차리고 보니 세상에서 가장 사랑스러운 토끼는 두 마리가 되어 있었다.


End file.
